


Shades of Green

by bkwrm523



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:30:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5670946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bkwrm523/pseuds/bkwrm523
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rival for Castiel’s affection tries to drive a wedge between you and the angel.  There's some serious Hannah-bashing in this.  Apologies to the Hannah fans out there; I needed someone to demonize, and she drew the short straw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You’re sitting alone in Castiel’s office, quietly fuming.  You and Castiel had been dating since shortly after he spent his time as a human.  And now, you came to visit him and the Angels he’s leading.  You understand that he hasn’t been in contact much lately; he’s busy.  You get that this is important to him.  So when over a week goes by with no word from him, you get it.  You try not to be worried or upset.  Only now, you have an excuse to visit him.

His eyes lit up when he saw you, and you felt the worry weighing down your heart lift at the sight.  The moment you were alone, his arms went around you.  All was right in the world again.

And then, you met Hannah.

Castiel’s so-very-competent second in command.  Another angel.

And the real reason you haven’t heard from Castiel in weeks.

Castiel’s eyes and tone turn on her sharply when you told him that you’ve been calling.  For a moment, you feel smug.  But her excuse comes too fast, too smooth.  And her apology is anything but sincere.  But poor Cas doesn’t even notice.  Nor does the way she drapes herself near him, flirting with him penetrate that thick skull.  Once you got him alone again, you tried to tell him.  Castiel comforted you, and accused you of being jealous.

Jealous!

So, you sit alone in his office, fuming.  Alright.  Castiel thinks you’re overreacting?  Let’s see how he feels when the tables are turned.

For this particular task, there’s only one angel you can ask for help.  The biggest flirt in the garrison, Gabriel.

“Hey, there’s my favorite hunter!”  Gabriel greets you with a wide smile.

“I thought Sam and Dean had the first two slots locked up.”  You replied, keeping your tone light and friendly as you cock your head to the side.  "The whole Groundhog Day, TV land thing was just your version of stalking?“

"Stalking?!”  Gabriel puts a hand on his heart in mock offense.  "You wound me, darlin’.  Besides, you’re obviously much better looking than those two mooks.“

"In other words, you finally noticed that I have a pair of these?”  You reply, pointing to your chest with a teasing smile.

“How do I manage to get myself into these conversations with you?”  Gabriel asked aloud, small smile still lighting his face.  After a moment, the smile died and an uncharacteristically serious expression crossed his face.  "Me and a few others have been pass-blocking Hannah at every turn.  You have nothing to worry about, though.  Castiel is crazy about you.  And completely oblivious to the best Hannah’s been throwing at him.  She’s getting so frustrated, it’s kinda funny.“

"I tried cluing him in.”  You replied to Gabriel, a little of your frustrated misery bleeding through your mask.

“I take it it didn’t go well?”  Gabriel asked, sympathetic.

“He didn’t believe me.  Told me I’m the only one for him, and I don’t need to be jealous of Hannah.”  Now you sound bitter.  You don’t meet Gabriel’s eyes, but you hear his disbelieving snort.

“Ugh.”  Gabriel replied, and you look up at him to see him running a hand through his hair.  "How did he manage to get a girl like you in the first place?“

"I think Dean told him how I felt.”

“That explains it.”  Gabriel sighed again.  "Anything I can do, sweetheart?“

"Actually, that’s why I wanted to talk to you.  I had an idea for a little wake-up for Cas, but I need your help.  You’re definitely the expert in this, after all.”  You try a little flirting here (although you’re terrible at it).  You half-sit on his desk, scooching closer to him.  Hopefully, your attempt at flattering his ego worked.

“Oh?”  Gabriel tilted his head and raised an eyebrow.

“I thought Castiel could use a lesson in what flirting looked like.  Maybe if he saw me flirting with one of his more powerful, handsome brothers, he might be more willing to listen to me.”   _That was awful.  He’s gonna be pissed._

“So, let me get this straight.”  Gabriel said thoughtfully after a moment.  He leaned back in the chair he sat in, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.  "You want to flirt with me, where Castiel can see, only for the purpose of knocking my baby brother down a peg?“  Gabriel continued, expression blank.  A little scared, you just nod.  A grin appeared on Gabriel’s face, erasing the nervous tension that had been building in your chest.  "I’m in.”

Gabriel leaned in towards you, putting his mouth close to your ear.

“Don’t look now, sweetheart, but he’s watching us right now.  Laugh.”  Gabriel spoke softly to you.  At the last word, he tickles you on the side Castiel can’t see.  You squeal in surprise and giggle.  Gabriel pulls back, winks at you, and walks away.

You probably should be having a ‘what have I gotten myself into’ moment, but you just feel smug.  The feeling increases when you glance over to see Castiel’s gaze on you.  His eyes are intense, and he has a confused frown.  You ignore the question in Castiel’s expression and give him a bright smile.

***

“Uhhh…” You stall for a moment, thinking.  You’re definitely not opposed to the idea.  There’s just a couple problems.  "I don’t exactly have that much money, Gabriel.  And I don’t speak French.“

"I got both covered.”  Gabriel hastens to assure you.  "C'mon.  It’ll be fun.“  Gabriel smiles encouragingly at you, and you finally return the smile.

"Alright.”  You reply, taking Gabriel’s outstretched hand.  You hear the sound of fluttering wings, and the world spins.  When it rights again, you look around.  As promised, Gabriel has taken you to Paris.  Going all the way to Paris for a shopping trip seems a little silly, but Gabriel assures you it’s perfect for the prank you two have going on.

You have a blast.  You don’t understand a word of French, but Gabriel translates for you.  From what you can tell, the people you interact with are all on their best manners.  You pull out your best manners in turn, and end up buying, at Gabriel’s insistence, a lot of new outfits.  He treats you to lunch when you’re done, and returns you home.

“I’ll make sure he finds out about this, darlin’.”  Gabriel assures you before he leaves.

“I had a fantastic time, Gabriel.  Thank you so much.”  You lean forwards and kiss him on the cheek.  Prank or no prank, today was exactly what you had needed.  A small, genuine smile lights up Gabriel’s face at your actions.

“It was my pleasure.”  Gabriel replied simply.  "Just wait until you see what I have planned next.“  Gabriel winks at you, then vanishes.  

You set about putting away all of your new purchases, planning on when next to use some of them.  Then, you proceed to the studying you had planned for this morning.  You were currently trying to compile your own encyclopedia for monsters.  You have a friend who can program; he has promised that, if you put together the information, he will try to make a searchable website for hunters.  It should make things much easier in the future.

A few hours later, your phone rings, pulling your mind out of the book you’re currently buried in.

"Hello?”  You answer the phone without looking to see who it is.

“What were you doing with Gabriel?”  Castiel’s voice asks you without preamble.  Skipping greetings and going right to important interrogations is something you reserve for emergencies.  Doing it to friends, without a damn good reason, is one of your pet peeves.  And Castiel knows this.  Not a good start.

“Hey, sweetie.”  You decide to ignore his rudeness.  "I’m doing good.  Having a great day. How about you?“

"What.  Were you doing.  With Gabriel?”  His voice is slightly harsher now.  Your answer is simple; you hang up.  If he can’t be cordial, you won’t talk.  It’s that simple.

Several minutes pass in silence, and you decide that it’s a good thing.  Castiel is probably trying to figure out why you hung up, rather than calling you right back to interrogate you again.  Finally, the phone rings again. This time, you glance at the display first; Sam.

“Hey, Sam.”  You greet him cheerfully.  "How’s it going?  Need any help?“

"No, I’m pretty good for the moment, thanks.  Got a bit of a situation, though.”

“Oh?”

“I’m getting calls from Cas.”

“What kind of calls?”  Your tone is light, curious, as you take a sip from your drink.

“You hung up on him?  He thinks you’re mad.”

“He skipped the hellos and tried to interrogate me.  Ignored me when I tried steer him back on track.”  You explain to Sam, still keeping your voice light.  "So I’m more annoyed than angry, really.“  You hear Sam chuckle.

"Right.”  Sam said, a slight but noticeable hint of sarcasm coloring his words.  "What’s this really about?  He’s been flipping out since he heard you spent the morning with Gabriel.“

"Am I not allowed to see other men platonically?”  Now you let a hint of anger color your voice.

“Cas is clueless enough to be fooled by this, but I’m not.”  Sam doesn’t rise to your bait.  Damn.

“I’m sorry he’s been bothering you, Sam.”  You ignore his question.  "I’ll call him back right now.“

"Uh-huh.  Look, whatever it is, just talk to him.  He doesn’t really get this kind of game playing.”

“I’m not playing any games, Sam.  I just spent the morning shopping with a friend.  Nothing more.”  You assure Sam, keeping your voice calm.  Sam says his goodbyes and hangs up.  You allow yourself a smile.  So far, things are proceeding perfectly.

***

“You’re in trouble.”  Sam told Castiel over the phone.  "She’s pissed.“

"She said that?”  Castiel asked.  "Did she say why?“

"No, Cas.  She’s still pretending not to be angry.  But she is, trust me.”

“What do I do?”  Castiel asked, giving a long sigh.

“Honestly?  Crawl on your knees to her, and kiss her ass in hopes she forgives you.”

There was a long moment of silence.

“Sam, she has expressed a preference that I not insert myself into her ass during our sexual activities.  That won’t work.”

“I-uh, no Cas.  Not what I meant.  I mean be really really nice to her.  Be very attentive, spend a lot of time with her, and buy her lots of gifts.”

“Gifts?  Like what?”

“Just stuff you know she likes, Cas.  Candy, flowers, that kind of thing.”

***

Castiel shows up with flowers.  Right as Balthazar is in the middle of offering you theater tickets for that night.

Not the movies; _theater_.  In a private box.  Castiel’s flowers get thanks, a vase, and a kiss on the cheek.  When you accept Balthazar’s invitation, you can almost hear Castiel’s teeth grinding.

Another night, you even have to refuse Castiel’s invitation due to a prior commitment with Gabriel.

After a week, Castiel had finally had enough.

***

“Alright, I’m here.  What’s the big emergency?”  Dean asked Castiel as he walked into Castiel’s office.

“Thank you for coming, Dean.”  Castiel walked over to the door and closed it, ensuring privacy.  "It’s… “ Castiel sighed and said your name.  "Sam said that she is angry with me, but I can’t figure out why.”

“Okay,” Dean said after a long pause.  Not what he expected.  "Tell me everything.  What happened before she got mad?  Did you guys have a fight?“

"No.”  Castiel said.  "She came to visit me.  We hadn’t spoken in over a week.  She was happy to see me.  She was angry with Hannah, but I smoothed that over.“

"Wait, hold up.”  Dean interrupted swiftly.  "What exactly happened with Hannah?“

"Hannah had not been informing me that she had called.  She was angry, but Hannah apologized and said that it had been a mistake.”

“Uh-huh.”  Dean grunted skeptically.  "And your girl did what?“

"Well, she tried to tell me that Hannah had been flirting with me.”

“Cas, this is really important.  What did you tell her?”

“I told her she was being jealous.  Then I reassured her that she had no cause to be.  She seemed satisfied.”  Cas informed Dean, starting to sound defensive.  All this covert war business with you had been wearing on his nerves.  Dean sighed and dropped his head for a moment.  "What?“  Castiel asked.  "Wasn’t that the right thing to say?  Hannah is just a friend!”

“Cas, I love you like a brother, but you can be so blind.  Hannah has the hots for you, man.  She deliberately kept your girl’s calls from you to try and drive a wedge so you’d be back on the market.  This punishment you’re getting?  She wants you to be on the receiving end.”

“Hannah?”  Cas asked, disbelief coating his tone.  "So, what should I do?“

"Okay, listen.  The message here is that you’re letting poachers in on her turf.  You need to prove to her _and_ Hannah who the only girl for you is.  So, some kind of display of affection where Hannah can see.  Like, grab her and make out, or something.”

***

“Castiel?”  You ask cautiously, entering his office.  Castiel had sent you a message asking to see you there.  Via Gabriel.  Neither of you had any idea what he was up to, and that worried you.

Castiel doesn’t speak.  He just steps up from behind you, whirls you around, and kisses you before you have a chance to utter more than a startled squeak.  Your hands wrap around his shoulders reflexively, and you moan into his mouth.  The kiss is passionate, but brief.

“I am glad you came,” Castiel says, his mouth still inches from your lips.  You pant a little, needing a moment to regain your wits.

“No, uh, no problem, Cas.”  You are a little surprised that your voice doesn’t break.  “Is there a problem?”  His message had been a little hesitant, only asking you to come if you could spare the time.

“I have a meeting I would appreciate your company for.”  Castiel’s reply is simple, but his arms are still around you holding you to him.  His closeness makes it difficult to think.  All of this teasing him with Gabriel has been difficult for you, too; you miss him.

“Okay.”  You reply, struggling to concentrate.  One of Castiel’s hands is lightly stroking your waist, and your brain has to struggle not to focus entirely on the sensation.  “What’s the meeting?”

“Hannah is giving me an update.  I would appreciate your presence while she is in my office.”

That focuses you.  This odd behavior from Castiel could mean that he’s finally doing something about your situation.

“Sure.”  You reply.  “I’m not sure I’ll be anything other than eye candy, though.”  You joke lightly.  Really, you aren’t insecure about this.  Well, much.  You’re a hunter; you don’t need to compete with them.  Castiel eyes you, with the look he gets when he’s about to tie you to something and keep going for hours.  You shiver in his arms, drawing a smirk, and feel a surge of arousal you know he can smell or something.

“If you are suggesting your primary purpose would be decorative, allow me to assure you that you do that _exceptionally_ well.  I believe you do your intelligence and abilities too little credit, however, in suggesting that you would have little other merit in the meeting.  I value your opinion.”  Castiel replies, making you want to melt in his arms.  He couldn’t have _rehearsed_ a better answer.

“Uhm, thanks.”  Your frazzled brain is too distracted by the promise of sex in his tone to come up with a better reply.  Castiel chuckles and releases you, making you stumble a little.

“You deserve every word of praise.”  Castiel tells you, holding your hand and tugging you along with him out of his office.  You follow Castiel, your hand still tucked securely in his, through the bullpen into back hallways until you reach a conference room.  It is a small room, not much bigger than their interrogation rooms, containing only one large oval table surrounded by chairs.  Castiel moves to the head of the table.  You try to twist your hand out of his, intending to take a seat at the table, but Castiel tightens his grip and pulls you along with him.  Castiel sits at the head of the table, on the far side of the room from the door.

Okay.  Analysis time here.  He is definitely _trying_ to confuse you.  If you didn’t know better, you’d think Castiel was trying to make a statement with where he was seating you both.  Himself at the head of the table, where the leader sat.  And from where he was tugging you with him, you can only assume he means you to sit next to him.  Head of the table logic was very outdated, and would fly straight over most people’s heads.

Most _humans_.

You’ll be the only human in the room.  All the angels in the room had probably been around during the middle ages, and probably all knew more about old fashioned seat hierarchy than you did.  And you distantly remembered that sitting just to the right of the head of the table was a position of honor.  Something to do with a valued advisor to the person in charge.  You suppress an exasperated sigh at Castiel’s theatrics, choosing instead to focus on his attempt to make a statement to his brothers and sisters about the importance he places on you.

So when Castiel _doesn’t_ release you at the head of the table, you are thrown.  Instead, he pulls on your hand, carefully maneuvering you to trip into his lap, supporting and pulling you with both hands to sit across his lap.  For a moment, you just sit there and blink incredulously at him.

“Cas!”  You hiss at him in shock, drawing a lazy smirk across his face.  “You’re about to have a meeting!  This isn’t the time-”

“Shhh.”  Castiel actually shushes you, putting a finger on your lips briefly.  “We are going to attend a meeting.  And I do not intend the activities you imagine.  I will not share you with my brothers.”  His eyes smoulder, making you catch your breath as desire floods you.  Castiel’s control over himself is perfect, however, and the desire in his eyes stays hidden.  You open your mouth, gathering enough of your scattered thoughts to protest your seating placement as being unprofessional, but the door opens then.  Castiel’s hands still, one on your knee, and the other on your shoulder.  A gaggle of angels enter, Hannah among them, and they filter into seats at the table immediately.  You sit up straighter, trying to hide your awkwardness at your odd position.  You are certain you’re flushing, however, betraying your embarrassment.  Oh, well.  Maybe that’ll help your cause, somehow; if they see you’re embarrassed, they might blame it on Castiel.  It’d serve him right.  You gather a few startled looks from the angels (especially Hannah, you are secretly pleased to notice), but they pass quickly and the meeting gets underway.

You honestly expect Castiel to try something; the table is tall enough to hide your legs and most of your waist from the others, and his hand is strategically placed to wander up your skirt if he’s feeling frisky.  You can’t read him today, however, and his hands both stay where they are.

A little to your surprise, the meeting is on a subject you know about.  And it’s one you can contribute to.  Hannah tries to steer the conversation away from you subtlely; treating you as an odd ornament or decoration that her commander insisted on bringing.  Castiel, however, chose the meeting well; you are much more informed on the subject than Hannah is, and you use it.

It is tempting to use your knowledge on the subject to make Hannah look completely stupid, but you resist the urge.  Taking the higher ground is difficult, but you manage to use it just enough to make it clear to everyone in the room which of you two is the more informed, and Hannah clams up quickly.  A change in the conversation gives you an excuse to glance back at Castiel, and you inwardly glow at the proud grin he has on.  His thumb initially traces lazy circles on the inside of your bare knee, but that quickly shorts your brain out and you almost start stuttering.  Castiel quickly stops, allowing you to catch your breath again and continue paying attention to the meeting.

What is he up to?

The meeting begins to draw to a close, and Castiel chimes in on the debate.  He does hide his pride on your behalf, but poorly, and only enough to make a passing glance at being polite.  You don’t try to rise from your seat while the angels are in the room; given Castiel’s insistence on setting you in his lap, it might make him look bad, somehow.  Hannah is looking more and more put out, and comprehension _finally_ dawns on you.  

Castiel is staking his claim.  You inwardly warm, hiding a goofy grin as you realize that Castiel finally listened to your complaints and is making it clear to everyone who he chooses to spend his time with.  And the answer isn’t Hannah.

The meeting finally ends, and everyone _but_ you and Castiel stand.  You twitch in his lap, ready to stand if he needs you to move, but his hand tightens briefly on your shoulder.  Okay.  Stay sitting, then.

“I have the month’s projections, Commander.”  Hannah speaks; instead of leaving, she has walked over to you and Castiel.  “If you’d care to come with me, we can review them now.”  One last attempt to steal him away.  You could almost feel sorry for her, if she wasn’t trying to take your angel.  Enough of being the adult.  You don’t say anything, her deliberately vague words obviously meant for Castiel and not you, but give her a blank, cold look.

“Thank you, Hannah.”  Castiel replies from behind you.  “But not now.  Y/N and I have some additional business to go over.  I trust you to act on it for now.  I will be busy for an hour or two.”

“Are you sure that’s wise, Commander?”  Hannah asks bluntly.  Castiel had behaved all through the meeting.  Now, his hand (the one on your knee is now in full sight of your rival) drifts upwards, caressing the skin inside your leg and making you fight to stay outwardly dispassionate.

“It’s important to take breaks, Hannah.  They help clear the mind.”  Castiel replies firmly.  You finally break and look back at Cas.  His eyes have that _look_ in them, the same one he gives you when he has you tied up and naked in front of him; totally confident and concentrating on deciding just how he wants to take you apart today.  Hannah swallows.

“Yes, sir.”  Is all Hannah replies with before she spins on her heel and leaves the room.

Castiel doesn’t wait for the door to click shut behind her before the hand on your shoulder buries in your hair, and tugs your head around to the side.  His mouth is on yours, and he pulls your legs behind him to pull you more to face him, smashes your torso against his and rolls forwards into the table as he devours your lips passionately.  Your arms are crushed between your body and his, and all you can do is melt under his influence.  You moan into his mouth, distantly hearing the door shut.  His tongue thrusts into your mouth, easily dominating the kiss as you are too surprised to properly respond.  Your moans devolve into frantic whimpers as Castiel pushes the limits of your lungs.

Finally, your angel remembers your need to breathe and releases your mouth to let you gasp for air.  Your trapped hands scramble at his suit for purchase as, an instant later, Castiel moves his mouth down to devour your neck.  His lips seal around a spot behind your ear, his tongue licking as his mouth sucks a hicky into your skin and his unshaven jaw rubs sensuously at the skin around the spot.  Your eyes cross in pleasure, and your attempt to question him only emerges as little whimpers and gasps of his name.

“I’m sorry.”  Castiel mumbles into your skin.  You are practically blinded by the stimulation his mouth gives you as he moves down your neck, leaving a trail of hickeys that really should make you annoyed with him, but _fuck_ does that feel amazing.  It takes you several long moments to realize that he has spoken at all, much less process what words he used.

“For- oooooohhh.  Castiel…. uhm, for what?”  You finally manage to blurt out, his mouth’s determined marking of every inch of your neck is decidedly distracting, and makes speaking beyond moans, whimpers, and pleas incredibly difficult.

“You were correct about Hannah.  I should have listened to you.”   Castiel’s answer comes as his mouth finally latches on the crook of your neck, vibrating against your skin.  For a long moment, all you can perceive is the blinding pleasure he is bringing you.  Your chest thrusts forward and your head falls back and to the side, bearing more of your neck to him in an unconscious plea.  Castiel chuckles darkly and sucks harder on you, drawing gasps of his name and pleas from you.

It feels like hours later that he finally pulls his head back to look at you.  His eyes are wild with desire, and he is panting almost as hard as you are.  That look is back in his eyes; the one that says you’ll be writhing under him for _hours_ until he has decided that he’s fully sated on your pleasure.  A little whimper escapes you, your self control long since gone.

“If the display in the meeting did not convince Hannah, then I imagine the sight of your neck will prove ample evidence of my territory.”  Castiel informs you too calmly.  You are still panting hard, so lost in the blue of his eyes, and the wild desire and promise in him.  Castiel just sits there, a small smile twisting his lips as he waits until his words penetrate and he can see your desire-fogged brain slowly turn and work.

“Hey, does that-” you attempt to protest, albeit weakly, but Castiel cuts you off.  He _lunges_ for your neck, his mouth landing on the unattended side behind your ear and drawing a barely suppressed wail from you.  His arms wrap around your waist, holding you securely to him and preventing any escape from the pleasurable torture of his mouth.  He makes little rumbles and moans into your skin, taking delight in your reactions to him.

  
“When I am finished here for the day,” Castiel growls into you.  “I will return to you.  I could heal your neck and mark it again.  Would you like that?”  That suggestion draws the loudest cry from you yet, and Castiel pauses a moment to chuckle darkly.  “I will assume that is your approval.  Perhaps I approached this problem the wrong way.  Perhaps I should have kept you in my office all day, marking and healing and marking you again _all day_ , in front of all of my brothers.  No one would doubt who you belonged to then.”

That absolutely _should not_ turn you on.  You try to suppress your reaction to it, but his mouth on you has taken all ability to restrain yourself away, and you wail his name.  You are uncomfortably wet at the thought, being held and treated like his plaything _all day_ and tortured with pleasure.  Your hands scramble at his chest, needing to remove his clothes but lacking the dexterity to do so.  Castiel’s mouth finally reaches the crook of your neck and sucks, making you thrash against him and cry his name.

It feels like an eternity later than he finally releases you, and you are actually dizzy.  Castiel stands, scooping you up with him and placing you gently on the table.  He kisses you lightly on the lips, and you cling to his shoulders for stability.  He disappears, though, kneeling in front of you.  Your eyes bulge, and you fall backwards until you’re resting your weight on your elbows, barely able to remain upright.  Castiel’s bright blue eyes fix on yours, a predator eyeing his prey, and you can’t look away even if you wanted to.  His hands rest on your knees, moving up _painfully_ slowly until his hands disappear inside your skirt.  His eyes leave yours then, gazing eagerly inside your skirt.  A sudden breath of air brushes your wet pussy, making you realize that he’s magiced away your underwear.  Castiel let out a low groan at the sight of you dripping for him.  Your arms abruptly give out, and you fall back onto the table, fluttering your eyes shut and ready to surrender to him.  Your skirt moves a little, and you feel his hair brush your inner thighs, and a ready whimper drops from your lips.  Your hips thrust a little towards him, seeking his lips.  Head buried in your skirt, Castiel chuckles.

Much too much time later, his tongue barely brushes your lips.  Your back arches, and your cry of his name is echoed by a groan beneath you at your taste.  Thanks to Hannah’s efforts, it has been _far_ too long since you two had sex.  Castiel snarls, and dives into you.

Something (his nose?  His grace?  A finger?) brushes your clit, moving in aimless caresses that quickly steal your ability to speak anything other than moaned vowels.  His tongue licks into you, eagerly lapping up every drop of wetness that is gushing from your for him.  Your legs kick out and your back arches, your hands scrambling fruitlessly on the table for purchase as you desperately attempt to moan his name.  Soft lips, wet determined tongue inside you, and little slurping hungry noises from Castiel as he devours you.  Your brain shorts out as Castiel mentally sends you fantasies; Castiel sitting at his desk with you shoved underneath, conducting meetings with his cock in your mouth.  You bent over his desk with him taking you from behind.  You laying on his desk naked, with him devouring you.  Castiel’s grace wraps around your hips, holding you still as he ravages you with his mouth.  Your cries rise in pitch until all you’re making is soft, animal whimpers you didn’t know you are capable of.  His stubble scrapes against your tender skin, all of the stimulation sending little pulses of pleasure to your brain until you are buried beneath it all.  A finger finds its way inside you around his mouth, moving around until it finds the spot that sends sparks behind your eyes and rubs determinedly.

Despite your previous efforts to stay quiet, you come screaming his name.

Castiel’s mouth and tongue and fingers work at you determinedly until your limbs flop back down on the table, exhausted, and you try to squirm away from him.  But the grace wrapped around your waist holds you in place.

“Cas!”  You whine in protest.  He ignores you, his tongue still searching inside you for every drop of your cum.  His fingers gently tug your lips wider, letting him bury his face deeper inside you.  “Aaaaahhh, Cas!  D-don’t, fuck!”  Castiel makes a happy, hungry noise and keeps licking you.  You continue to try to wiggle, fruitlessly, as there is no breaking his grip on you.  Sensitive as you are, it doesn’t take much for the coil in your belly to restart.  One of Castiel’s hands leaves your skirt, and travels up your body under your shirt.  His mouth is once again taking away your ability to think straight with a swipe of his tongue, and you actually forget about your hands.  You watch his hand travel under your shirt until it wiggles inside your bra, and drop your head back to the table with a thunk as Castiel tweaks a nipple.  A light pressure at your clit drags your attention back down, drawing another cry from you when it starts suckling at your clit.  Freaking angels; there’s seemingly no end to the number of ways they can stimulate you if they choose.  You thrash and cry, your poor oversensitive parts no match for his teasing, and you come again in practically no time.  Your hips thrust into Castiel, and he eagerly drinks you again and prolongs your orgasm until you are desperately whining.  Your hands move, seeking purchase on him, but Castiel’s positioning is such that you can’t reach him in the throes of pleasure.  You think you kick him hard at one point, but being an angel, he doesn’t seem to notice.

It feels like hours later that he finally lets your orgasm die down.  Castiel emerges from your skirt, accompanied by your grateful moan.  He covers your body with his, resting his weight on his elbows, and kisses you long and gently.  You taste yourself on his mouth, and emit helpless little whimpers, too tired to be aroused.  Castiel ends the kiss and rests his forehead on yours, and for a long few minutes, you two just lie there panting.

After awhile, Castiel stands and helps you off the table.  He straightens your clothes carefully, drawing a curious look from you.

“What about you?”  You ask Castiel.  He didn’t come, and his cock is pitching a tent in his pants that you can see.

“Not now.”  Castiel replies.  “I really do have to return to work.”  Castiel drops his hands, apparently satisfied with your hair.  You can’t help a small surge of disappointment, but you quickly suppress it.  He is doing important work, and you really do understand.  “I will see you tonight.”  Castiel reassures you, and you smile up at him.

“Do I look all right?”  You ask him self-consciously, running a hand through your hair.

“You always look beautiful.”  Castiel reassures you.  You give him a mildly irritated look.  It’s a nice compliment, but not what you meant.  “If you are asking whether you look as though we just had sex, the only physical evidence are the hickeys I left on your neck.”

“Cas!”  You hiss, remembering to keep your voice down at the last second.  “You have to heal them!”

“No.”  Castiel’s reply is calm and firm, drawing a raised eyebrow from you.  “This ordeal began because you were unsatisfied at my response to another woman trying to break us apart.  You are going to leave here with full evidence of my desire for you on your neck for all my brothers and sisters to see.  Consider it my reassurance that I will allow no one else to ‘poach on your turf.’”  Castiel used air quotes at the saying, making you smile despite yourself.  He _had_ to have heard that from Dean.  You open your mouth to argue with him more, but Castiel places his hands on your shoulders and steers you towards the door.

“Cas, you can’t be serious.”  You protest.

“I am.”  Castiel replies simply.  He kisses the top of your head and smacks your butt, drawing a startled cry from you before he opens the door for you and pushes you out into the hallway.  The door clicks shut behind you.  You turn around to at least give him a parting glare, but the wall is smooth and very door-less.  It isn’t until you turn to leave in a slight huff that you realize something.

Castiel never gave you your underwear back.


	2. Shades of Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut with Castiel, you need a summary for that? Fine, fine. Castiel has been stressed. The reader surprises him with a way to de-stress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really just a sequel to Shades of Green.

Castiel had been down lately, and you could hardly blame him.  You, Sam and Dean had all given him pep talks and reminded Castiel that he still had you three.  And it helped, really.  But he was still depressed.  All the angels that had been following him abandoned him.  Recently, however, you had concocted a plan to cheer him up.

Castiel had been resistant to coming back to his old offices that he’d been using with the other angels, but you’d managed to invent a reason for him to return, alone.

You couldn’t wait to see the look of shock on his face when he came in and found you perched on his desk naked.  You fidget restlessly, making sure for the millionth time that your cell phone and gun were within reach on the chair behind you, and your clothes were folded where you left them.  Just in case.  Below you, you heard the door open and went breathless with excitement as you heard Castiel’s voice.

Then you heard Dean talk.

You eyes went huge with dismay; they were too far away for you to make out what was being said, but it was definitely Castiel and Dean.  Moving quickly, you nearly fell off the desk in your haste to grab your phone.  You opened it, and typed as fast as possible, shooting a text to Dean.  He’d better answer his damn phone before they got up here.

***

Downstairs, Dean’s phone chirruped, halting their conversation.  Dean gave an annoyed huff, expecting Sam to have sent a ‘hurry up’ text.

“Hold that thought.”  Dean told Castiel, fishing his phone out of his pocket.  He turned it on, and quickly flipped to the new text.

Text from Y/n: I’m waiting naked in his office to surprise him go away.

For a second or two, Dean just stared at the phone in shock.  Then his eyebrows rose, and a smirk started to grow on his face.  Dean switched his phone off and shoved it back in his pocket, quickly smothering the smirk.  She’d said ‘surprise’.

“Dean?”  Castiel asked uncertainly.  “Who was that?”

“No one!”  Dean answered, a little too quickly.  Castiel cocked his head and gave Dean a knowing look.  Damn.  Even  _Cas_ picked up on that.  Dean cleared his throat and shifted his weight.

“I mean, it wasn’t anything you need to worry about.”  Dean continued quickly.  “Look, I got a thing, just came up.  I gotta go.”

“Dean, I thought you said-” Castiel began with a confused frown.

“Yeah, I know, but something came up.”  Dean interrupted quickly.  “Look, you got this.  Just go upstairs, grab the file, and leave!  Simple!  I’ll meet you back at the motel.”  Dean walked towards the door as he spoke, leaving as he finished speaking.  He gave Castiel no chance to reply before he was out the door and walking towards the Impala.  Castiel rolled his eyes.  Humans.  He sighed as he ascended the stairs.  Y/n had sounded odd on the phone when she asked him to get the file.  He’d tried to ask why it was necessary, and if she was alright, but she’d quickly cut the conversation short.  Maybe when he gave her the file, he’d be able to find out what was wrong.  He entered his office, lost in thought, and glanced up at his desk after the door shut behind him.

Then Castiel stopped dead in shock.

Y/n was laying on his desk on her side, her head propped up with one hand.  Wearing nothing but a smirk.

***

You smiled playfully at Castiel as he stared at you in shock.

“Hey, baby.”  You greeted him softly.  Moments passed in silence as you waited for him to do something.  Castiel still just stood there and blinked at you.  As the seconds passed, your confidence plummeted.  He wasn’t saying anything.  He wasn’t doing anything.

_This was a mistake._

The smile dropped from your face, and you glanced away.

“Sorry.”  You muttered, your shoulders slumping as your good mood plummeted.  You twisted on the desk, reaching behind you for your clothes.  “Sorry, this was-”

Your apology was cut off when a pair of hands pushed your flat on your back on the desk, and six feet of aroused Seraph half laid on you and devoured your lips with his.  You squealed in surprise, drawing a pleased rumble from Castiel at the sound.  One of his arms went down on the desk next to your head, supporting his weight and letting him lean on you more.  His other hand tangled in your hair and held your head steady for his ravaging kiss.  You moaned and whimpered, your self-doubt melting away under Castiel’s ferocity.

Apparently, your first conclusion was right: this was exactly what he needed.

Every time Castiel tried to fix heaven, it kept going wrong.  And none of it was his fault.  You had figured that sex, maybe a nice, heavy dominating session might help him work out some of his worries.  You couldn’t  _solve_ his problems, much as you tried; but this might help soothe him.  You’d take what you could get.

Back in the present, Castiel  _finally_ broke from your lips when lack of air was making you feel a little faint.  You gasped and stared up at him.  Castiel kept his face in front of yours, nuzzling your face gently.

“What was this for?”  Castiel asked softly.  You fidgeted; you  _wanted_ to look away, but those blue, blue eyes were too close to allow for that.

“I wanted to make you feel better.”  You told him finally, lifting a hand to brush hair out of his face.  “You keep getting bad news lately; I was hoping this would cheer you up.”  You tried to hide the vein of vulnerability in your voice, but Castiel picked up on it anyway.  A smile filled his face, and your heart warmed.

“I love you.”  Castiel murmured.  You smiled back at him, and opened your mouth to return the sentiment.  Castiel sealed his lips to your before you could speak, taking advantage of your parted lips to shove his tongue in your mouth.  You moaned sensuously, as Castiel slowly kissed away all higher thought.  His hands moved to grip yours, holding your hands, before pushing them down on the desk on either side of your head and holding them there.  You let out a soft whimper when he trapped you, arousal overwhelming you at being helpless under him.  Castiel kept the kiss soft and loving, pouring his heart out to you through it.  You lifted your head off the desk a little, kissing back passionately, and trying to return everything he gave you and more.

Castiel growled at your attempt to change the pace, and the kiss turned forceful.  He pushed your head back down onto the desk with the force of his kiss.  Finally, he broke from the kiss and just stared at you for a moment.  You panted desperately, winded and trying to get your breath back.  A weight settled on your chest at the hunger in his gaze, and you whimpered again with arousal and pure desire.

“You were reckless,  _girl_.”  Castiel growled at you.  “Dean almost saw you.”  For a heart-stopping moment, you thought he was actually angry.  Then you saw the momentary hint of uncertainty in his gaze.  Your mouth twisted into a smirk for a moment, before you forced it down.  Castiel’s worry faded at the sight of your quick smile, reassured.

“I was just trying to surprise you, sir.”  You defended with false meekness.

“Dean could have seen you.”  Castiel growled.  He still almost lay on top of you, pinning your hands.  With him so close, the low angry tone in his voice was almost a physical thing, vibrating through you and stealing your breath.  Castiel released your hands and stood, looming over you with a stern expression.  An experimental tug on your hands proved that he was using his grace to keep your arms where they were.  “No one sees you like this but me.”  Castiel ordered you, glaring down.

“Yes, sir.”  You mewled submissively.  Castiel nodded, momentarily satisfied, and stepped back.  He took off his trenchcoat and suit jacket, laying them both neatly on the back of a nearby chair.  His tie quickly followed, and he unbuttoned the top few buttons of his shirt, and rolled the sleeves up.  You swallowed, your breath coming quickly in eager anticipation of whatever it was he had planned.

Castiel climbed onto the desk, his legs wedged between yours.  He lay on top of you, his weight supported on on arm planted on the desk.  Castiel wasted no time in leaning down and devouring your neck.  You gasped when his lips made contact with your skin, his chapped lips surprisingly soft, contrasting deliciously with the roughness of his stubble.  His lips suck and nip every inch of your neck, leaving a collection of hickeys you’d probably be very annoyed with later.  Now, however, he was leaving you panting and desperate beneath him.  Your arms jerked, trying to lift to bury in his hair, scratch his back and shoulders.  But his grace held them firm, and you were unable to touch him anywhere.  You panted and whined, your back arching beneath him.  You tilted your head to the side, all higher thought overcome with the constant jolts of pleasure racing through you from the feel of Castiel’s lips and stubble and teeth and tongue on your neck.  He growled and buried his face in the crook of your neck.  You weren’t sure what it was he did in there; suck, nip, lick, or just rub his stubble against your sensitive nerves.  Whatever it was, you tried to cry his name, but pleasure so overwhelmed you that all you could do was cry out vague, random vowels and writhe underneath him.  Parts of you seemed to be trying to escape; the rest of you couldn’t get close enough to the pleasurable torture.  Either way, between his weight on top of you and his grace pinning down your errant limbs, you weren’t going anywhere.

When he finally lifted his head from your neck, pulling up to look down at you, you had lost all capacity for speech.  Your head lolled back on the desk, and you let out a faint whimper.  There was a rustle, and you felt the brush of his wings against you for a moment.  Then your brain refused to work as you frantically attempted to process the suddenly naked seraph on top of you.

Castiel gave you a moment to adjust, before he was moving again.  His head ducked down, engulfing one nipple in his mouth.  Warm, wet, suction, teeth… your head thumped against the desk and your eyes fluttered shut.  A tendril of grace suddenly attached to your neglected nipple, your eyes shot open and you let out a surprised gasp.  It felt so much like his mouth, only a million times more in ways you couldn’t possibly describe.  You cried out helplessly, arching your back as far as it could go, desperate to get as close as possible.  His grace settled under your back, pulling gently and supporting you.  Your hands tugged, mindlessly and desperately at their restraints to no avail.

When he finally released your breasts, the muscles in your back relaxed gratefully, and you would have crashed back to the table if it weren’t for his grace gently lowering you back down.

“I should punish you,” Castiel growled at you, standing from the desk and moving around it slowly, his eyes fixed on you.  You didn’t even try to respond, already limp mush in both mind and body by his caresses.

“For being so reckless.”  Castiel continued, standing at your feet.  It took your fractured brain a moment or two to connect his words into some semblance of sense.  You swallowed when you did reach comprehension, your breathing still coming fast in anticipation.  Castiel rested his hands on your ankles and leaned down, his blue, blue eyes almost burning a hole in yours with the force of the lust and  _want_ contained within.  “But then, you left me with such a lovely surprise.”  Castiel’s growl turned to a purr, as his eyes roamed your naked form with clear appreciation and desire, before his gaze stopped on your dripping cunt.  You moaned softly, working hard to fight the urge to squirm.  Castiel’s eyes snapped back up to yours, delivering an evil smirk.  Then he moved.

Not in the direction you expected, however.  Still holding your ankles, Castiel moved behind the desk, to the spot he used to sit at.  The desk chair moved, probably pushed by his grace, until it was near enough to him that Castiel sat.  He had dragged your ankles with him, rotating you so that your open legs still faced him.  He rolled the chair towards the desk until he was comfortable, and slid his hands up your legs and pulled until your ass had to be inches from the edge of the desk.  Your head hung off the desk for a moment, before you felt his grace under your head and shoulders, lifting and cradling you gently.  He stared down between your legs, looking ravenous.  You panted hard, arousal seeping from you at the intensity of his gaze and whimpered again.  Slowly and deliberately, Castiel pulled your legs over his shoulders, planted his hands on your hips in a firm grip, and leaned down so slowly you almost screamed.

Then you felt his mouth at your pussy, and all ability to think stopped.

He started slowly and oh, so gently, licking and sucking at your outer folds until your eyes rolled back in your head and you were letting out quiet, steady whimpers.  Your legs over his shoulders kicked spastically of their own accord at random intervals.  Just as you were starting to reach your limit in frustration over how slow he was going, you felt his grace settle over you like a blanket, holding gently and firmly.  An instant later, his tongue stabbed into you, drawing a scream and all your muscles tried to thrash at once.  Castiel’s grace kept you from moving, however, and he buried his face in you and began to eat you out with gusto.

You lost the ability to keep track of time as Castiel’s tongue continued to explore every crevice in you.  His grace latched onto your clit, stroking and sucking at it while Castiel tried to bury his face further in you, his stubble scraping against your thighs, and happy slurping noises keep coming from him.  You wailed and tried to thrash, but the only parts of you that you could move were your legs.  They kicked frantically, to no avail.  You were already so close from his earlier teasing, you approached the edge in what felt like no time at all.  Castiel hummed between your legs, and the grace on your clit suddenly sucked hard, and it was the last straw.  You screamed helplessly, your legs flailing as you came, gushing into his eager mouth.  His mouth pressed closer into you, rubbing his rough stubble against new spots and forcing on the orgasm until tears formed in your eyes.

You finally relaxed, and came down from the orgasm, panting hard.  Castiel’s grace, still holding you, both tightened and relaxed in a way, making it feel like he was hugging you hard.  You let out a little hum of contentment… before you noticed his tongue still inside you.

You called his name, pleading and begging and whining, your words barely comprehensible.  You begged for him to stop, give you a break, let you rest, or just give you his cock already!

 _No_.  Castiel replied; speaking aloud would mean stopping his feast, and he was unwilling to do that.  You felt him think the word in your mind, your breath oddly catching at the feel of his mind in yours.   _This is_  my  _reward, and I will spend it as I see fit._

You quickly lost track of time and orgasms after that.  Someone’s phone rang once; you’d whined and tried to suggest that he answer it, but you were long past the ability to speak.  Castiel ignored you, and continued.  Something about the phone ringing in the background aroused you more, and you came quicker than you had yet.  Castiel made a sudden, surprised and happy noise, rubbing his face in you and licking you eagerly until you were barely conscious with pleasure.

When the feel of his face between your legs finally vanished, you actually moaned in relief.  You couldn’t tell anymore where hands or grace grabbed you, but you were gently pulled across the desk and moved until he had you cradled in his arms, snuggled into his chest.  You sighed, unbelievably sated and happy, and let yourself fall into him.

“Yur werid…” you slurred, after a long moment of cuddling.  Castiel chuckled softly, and you felt him kiss the top of your head.

“Perhaps now you’ll believe me when I tell you how much I enjoy eating you out.”  Castiel replied, amusement coloring his voice.  “Thank you.”  He whispered after a moment, a more serious afterthought.

“Lov yu.”  You slurred back, barely able to stay awake.

“Rest, honeybee.  I’ll take care of you.”  Castiel’s words were the last thing you heard as you were lulled to sleep in his arms.


End file.
